King
by anastacianott
Summary: Unknown enemy strikes Asgard. Thor is a king now while Odin is in Odin-sleep and he asks his friends avengers to help him. But there is another one, who can help. And it's Loki, who has been banished to Jotunheim for his actions against Earth and Asgard. Avengers come to frozen Realm to collect him. But what if things have changed? What if Loki doesn't want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

"Thor! Jesus Christ, why is it so cold?" Barton screamed in shock when they landed on Jotunheim.

"It is a Frozen Realm, my friends. I did warn you to dress warmer. Besides, I hope that we won't spend much time here".

"You bet", Natasha murmured, shuddering.

They moved to where Thor thought he will find his brother. He didn't see him for so long, almost for a year. His greatest fear about that he would not be able to find Loki here, Thor fiercely put away. He believed that his brother is alright, that he is safe. But… After all Loki wanted to destroy Jotunheim and its people could have do him harm or even kill… No. Father could not be so cruel to send Loki, his son, to his death. Because it would be execution instead of punishment. Horrible thought entered Thor's mind for a second that maybe… maybe his father wanted just that. But Thunder God pushed it away with rage. Loki is safe and Thor will find him.

While they walked somewhere in distance storm was raging. Its force was tearing world apart. Ground was shaking. For Avengers inside terror Thor lead them right into the storm. Steve was the one to observe such event.

"Um… Thor? Are you sure we are going in right way?"

"Yes, Captain".

"B-but…", Steve sputtered a little, "we are walking right into the hurricane. Why?"

Everyone looked at Thor, who was just determined to go ahead. His answer though overwhelmed them.

"Because my brother is in there."

They all reluctantly made their way as much as they could to not to be affected by the storm. What humans saw next shocked them to the core. There was someone in there. A figure, which stood right _inside_! How is it even possible?

"I can't believe my eyes", Bruce said softly.

The sight was absolutely stunning, the truth been told. Loki or not – they couldn't be sure – stood silently in the eye of the storm, not moving. Alone. On the rough and scary landscape raging wind blew his hair and clothes without mercy, snow around him flew in circles. It was chaos itself. But what was disbelieving at most was that the person inside looked like it found peace, calm and solace in it. Amazing indeed.

"BROTHER!" Thor boomed, maybe using his godly power to make his voice louder so that he would be able to outcry storm.

At first nothing happened. But then… just like at someone's will terrifying weather calmed. Storm faded away. Only silent figure remained. And it slowly as if not wanting turned their way. Now that the snow sagged they finally could see who it was. And what they saw shook them more than cold.

Something ethereal stood in front of them. Something absolutely impossible. Humans never saw something like that. A being with deep blue-gray skin, which matched perfectly to its surrounding lands. Especial ornate lines like scars covered its skin in magnificent way. Grace with what this being stood and overlooked all of them. And eyes… God, does it has eyes. Red, even bloody crimson – on all surfaces. These eyes seemed to shine in darkness – like they were _alive_ in this dead cold place… It was scary.

"Jesus…" Steve whispered.

And it was Loki. Even in this… _form_ they could recognize him. The same man but still – so _different_. His stance was imposing; he looked surprisingly _superior_ in front of them, which was strange. He was alone but… there was that feeling of hidden menace, which left Avengers feel uneasy. Thor told them that Odin took Loki's magic away. That should have calmed them but still – they were slightly afraid. Maybe it was because of foreign scary Realm itself or because of cold. They were not at practical and comfortable territory too. But seeing how Loki perfectly _belongs_ here, his calm and confidence – all that made them feel small. Indeed – puny mortals in world of gods.

"Come, friends. We should go".

"Um… Thor? Why is Loki… blue?" Bruce asked reluctantly not being sure how to react.

"Yeah, the last time we saw the guy he was kinda of normal colour. Did you do that to him? Because it's…it's…"

Tony didn't even know how to phrase all his questions because there were _so many_. And Thor didn't even stop to answer. Oh, great. Tony was cold, hungry, cold, unaware of what was going on and even more cold. Awesome.

When they approached 'meeting place' everything stilled. Whatever they wanted or not Avengers just couldn't tear their gazes from Loki's new appearance. Yes, Thor told them that Loki's adopted. But they couldn't possibly think of _that_. And whatever how determined Thor was he also wasn't prepared to how Loki looked. How he wanted to embrace his brother – he hasn't seen him for so long. But… One just can't erase thousand years of hatred and resentment to Jotuns. And now Loki was just one of them. Thor instantly closed his eyes in _shame_. It was _Loki_. His little mischievous brother. Loki, with which he was raised together, stood side by side together – it was _his brother_. If Thor couldn't stand this form, that how Loki must have felt when he found out? Raised in one culture what horror it must have been… A million similar thoughts entered Thor's mind but he turned them away. There is not the time for this.

"Brother! It is so good to see you!"

Loki was not as enthusiastic as Thor. Right the opposite – he was blank.

"Thor Odinsson. What a surprise." This exact greeting hurt Thor, and he couldn't mask it. "For what do I owe this pleasure?"

Loki's voice was cold – like everything in here. Impassive. Empty.

"Um… Loki. I… Brother, I came here for your help".

If Avengers waited for some angry or crazy reaction they didn't get it. Instead they got nothing at all. Loki did nothing but inclined his head to one side, red eyes free of emotions. Maybe the punishment was effective but they could not recognize this man with that who attacked them in New York. It was like all his snide malice remarks, smirks got frozen in this place. Gone. This was also not what Thor has expected. He didn't expect… _nothing_.

"My… help?" Loki made a step to his right, lifting his hand – on black nails crystals began to appear. Tony would deny it till his death, but he was fascinated.

"Yes. Brother, Midgard is in danger. The enemy is strong – even I confirm that. Father is in Odinsleep, and… I am a King now. But even now I leave aside my place on the throne because of the threat which could broke free and go to Asgard. We need your help. Please."

Everyone stood silent as Loki – boy, they will never get used to his new look – walked calmly around his previous spot. He didn't raise his head, just walked as if thinking. Avengers kept reminding themselves that Loki has no magic. But it didn't make the situation any easier. Loki just radiated fear in waves. He was truly scaring them.

At last Loki stopped and looked at them nonchalantly.

"Why should I care? Why should I trouble myself with your problems, asgardian?"

Thor's hurt look has been seen by everyone except maybe Loki.

"You should know, Odinsson, by now that Asgard could burn in deeps of hell for all I care."

"Brother… What are you saying? You-your home is in danger…" Thor pleaded.

"Asgard is not my home. It never was. _This_ , - Loki showed around himself, - is my home now and I care for _it_, for Jotunheim. And _not_ of Asgard."

Thor swallowed his inner shock. It was all so _wrong_. What happened? When did Asgard become such hateful place for Loki, that he rather welcomes Jotunheim instead? How could everything change so much?

Before Thor could speak, Loki interrupted him, even more keeping stupefy him.

"And stop calling me brother, forgetful fool. You have no right to do that, for you are not my brother. I already have a brother and it's definitely _not you_."

Blinking, Thor sputtered. "Loki… I-"

Suddenly Tony stepped forward putting his glowed hand on Thor's shoulder. He was never one for tact.

"O-okay. I've had enough. Thor? Buddy, could you hurry up? I'm freezing. Grab your brother and get us out of here, will you?"

Everyone looked on Tony with mixed expressions. Loki looked at Avengers as if he only noticed them.

"Which ape is talking?" he asked unfazed.

"Ah…" Tony gaped at the insult. Recovering, he kindly suggested. "Clint?"

"Fuck you, Stark", Barton shoot daggers on Stark.

"Man of Iron, please", Thor was clearly not in the mood to joke. He's still not recovered from Loki's previous words. Turning to his br- Loki, Thor asked softly. "Why, Loki?"

Maybe Thor's soft voice, maybe his words, but something finally snapped in Loki to make him show some emotions.

"Why _what_? Why should I leave my home and go someplace with you for some enemy, who I don't know and who knows _me_ not? And then what – fight? For _you_? For _Asgard_? Such a joker you are, Thor."

"I don't recognize you, br- Loki. You have never…"

"Hm. All right. All jests aside – ha, what could I possibly gain from that?"

Before Thor could answer, Steve interrupted.

"Thor will return your magic for you."


	2. Chapter 2

That was their largest – and only so far – best card to win this dispute. Loki and magic were the one, as Thor told them. To get it back Loki will say yes.

After Steve's words Loki stilled. Just for a second though. The god of mischief slowly turned to face Thor, who strongly looked back.

"My magic?" Strange, but Loki showed just mild curiosity at such offer.

"Yes… Loki. Father is asleep. I am a king and I _will_ return your magic for you as it is my right."

"And when time will come… you will take it back?"

Thor hesitated. He didn't think about it. He actually didn't know what will happen when Odin awakes. But… If Loki will help – this is worth it, isn't it? And Thor will speak to Father later. Yes. So be it.

"No. I-I don't think so."

Everyone waited. Sure this will work. Right? It's their best argument after all. And they _need_ Loki's help. Loki is staring at them. He now will say. There is no drumroll, but Avengers feel like there is.

Loki is still calm and then…

And then suddenly Loki whirled around his cape and _laughed._ Shit. No one moved. This is _not_ what they expected.

"Why, Thor?" – Loki asked amused. "What would I possibly need my magic for? I have no need for it here!"

"Wha-What?" Thor couldn't believe in this. No, even imagining such thing was impossible. Because Loki, that he knew, will never reject his precious magic. Ever! But now _here_ Loki is laughing! Did Jotunheim change his brother so? Is this Odin's and _his_ fault? How did Loki slip so far away from them?

"I have everything what I need here. I am content. So leave me in peace, Odinsson. I'm sure _you_ with your mortal _friends_ could make it. Leave."

With final 'Odinsson', which made Thor greet his teeth all along when they were talking, Thunder god got angry.

"Loki!"

Thor enraged with his brothers indifference stepped ahead, unconsciously lifting Mjolnir as if in threat.

Suddenly absolutely from nowhere there were nine Frost Giants, who encircled them all. It was so quiet and unexpectedly that Avengers halted and swallowed their freaked screams of surprise. Those creatures were _frightening_. And it was an understatement. Big, so _tall_, strong and deadly – and Avengers didn't even _see_ them come!

While Jotunheim's invaders tried to calm their heart rates, they noticed as Loki made some steps to them. Wait. Are Jotuns defending _Loki_? From what they knew Loki wanted to commit genocide here. What the hell is going on?

"You dare to start a fight raising your weapon on me, Thor? On _my_ land? My kingdom? Don't your mistakes teach your nothing?"

"Your… _kingdom_? Loki! This is not where you belong!"

Loki hissed in frustration.

"False. This is my home, where I was born. And these are my people, to whom I belong. Do you understand? And don't you _dare_ to take away that little what I have left!"

"Your people?" Clint asked incredulously. He barked a laugh. "What – did you kneel them too? I just can't get HOW?"

One of the Frost Giants approached and harshly put his sword under Barton's chin, making him swallow in fear. Clint breathed heavily – he was miserably _small_ in front of these giants.

Another giant walked to Loki. He brought himself on one knee in front of Trickster and placed his hand on his heart in salute.

"My liege. Did those intruders threaten you?"

Loki's face softened – for everyone's surprise and shock.

"Stand, brother." Thor choked on word 'brother' addressed to jotun. _Not_ him. Jotun! He shuddered when Steve put a hand on his back, who looked with concern at his friend. "You shouldn't kneel before me. How many times should I tell you this?"

Jotun stood smiling. He has something distantly similar to Loki. But still…

"I'm sorry, brother. It is hard for me to break such old customs. I may be your brother, but primarily you are my king."

At this Avengers just… yeah. First they came looking for Loki as for banished criminal. They weren't even sure that they will find him – magic trackers were useless, because hey – Loki doesn't even have magic anymore.

Stepping on this forsaken land they thought _that it was a possibility_ that Loki has died or has been killed, because hey again – a god tried to destroy a planet. All of that could have happened. But not only he has survived, stopped rely on his magic, changed appearance - Loki has found home, a brother (NOT Thor) and is content with it. Now there is only one thing left to add to the list so that Avengers can start to doubt their sanity. That thing is that Loki Laufeyson, the trickster, the god of lies and mischief, Asgard's banished prince, Earth's number one wanted criminal – now is a king of entire Realm, for god's sake! A KING! …Yeah indeed.

Avengers could just stand and stare at the situation. All words died on their tongues.

Meanwhile Loki sighed and stepped closer to his 'brother'.

"You will be king as well, Helblindi. I am willing to break a custom or two. Because without your help I will be lost. There is so much that I have to learn. You will help me, right?"

"Indeed, brother. It is a joy to share a history of our heritage with you. And honor. I will do my best."

"Good. But for now… There is no need for help. I will handle this." Loki pointed on armored soldiers. "Dismiss them, will you?"

"Are you sure, brother?" Helblindi menacingly stared on Thor.

"I am sure, thank you."

"As you wish."

With that Helblindi and other Jotuns disappeared in ice as silently as they came.

When everything once again has become silent, Loki spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

When everything once again has become silent, Loki spoke.

But now his voice was strangely tired and… defeated.

"What do you want from me, Thor?", it was said with such weariness, _so_ not like Loki. "Finally I got chance to start anew, to forget _everyone_ who hurt me. To forget everything. And to finally just be left in peace… "

Loki shook his head a little, as if trying to calm himself. Turning slowly to Thor Loki hissed.

"And then there you are".

Loki, who all this time was looking to the ground, now looked sharply at Thor. Weariness was quickly replaced by anger and pain. It was strange for everyone to see so many emotions now because of their non-existence earlier. Loki's sudden changes of mood only made humans anxious.

"_You_, who came here, in place that disgusts you, and brought all foul and painful memories back. I am sure you feel as superior as always, king of Asgard…

"Loki! I came as a brother, not king!"

"As a brother… You stand here and _demand_ my help! As if everything is all right. NOTHING is all right! And will never be all right… "

Thor felt something cold stir in his heart. Suddenly it seemed like once two brothers, two friends and companions became two strangers one to another. Like there is nothing that could relate them anymore. But… looking around Thor like never before realized how everything changed.

"Loki… It was your just punishment. Father…"

"You disgraced me and banished me even without my right to speak for myself!"

Well… that was new, Avengers thought. Everyone has the right to defend themselves, whoever it could be, no matter what they did. Steve looked uneasy on Thor. Was it like that in Asgard or did they take an exception for Loki only? Because if they did… What right has Thor ask Loki of anything after something like that?

"Everything I did… You not know the truth and thus you never will... And you laughed at the monster outcast who couldn't speak because of that humiliating muzzle. Like I was some _beast_!"

"Loki…" Thor couldn't look his brother in the eyes.

That only provoked Loki more.

"What a _father_ I have who without a though threw me away to other monsters – just like myself – in hope that they will rip me in shreds, so that he won't need to dirty his saint hands. _Father_, who claimed to _love_ me!... What a _home_ I have, where people cheers at my tears and laughs at my agonies. Like I am an entertainment for their sick minds!... And what a _brother_ I have that… that will not ever visit me for all these months I was here alone – and only came… _because he needs my 'help'_. And also brought these… little mortals, who mocked me in my defeat, in my lowest, not seeing the whole picture… What do you want from me, Thor?"

Loki weary rubbed his face, closing his red eyes. Just for a second Loki let his mask slip. And for the first time Avengers could see, really see – how _tired_ Loki truly was. Real Loki, whose eyes held so much raw pain, hurt and betrayal. How painful it was for him that he was only needed when he could be used – otherwise no one even remembered he existed, no one cared that he too has feelings. Just for a second… But it was enough.

The fact of not-knowing the whole story of Loki's fall and his attempt to rule over Midgard unnerved Thor just like the others avengers. It was clearly now that they didn't know something very important, what was behind the scenes if you like.

But now Loki wouldn't tell. Because when they had their chance – in Asgard, where Loki might have been willing to talk should they let him – they lost it.

And what now?

Thor with his head bowed stepped to Loki, who tensed slightly. Raising his eyes to look in now bloody eyes of his baby brother, Thor said remorsefully:

"Loki… Please, forgive me for every wrong that I and Asgard did to you. There are no excuses. But please… Help me".

A/N: I thank everyone who supports this story. You don't know how happy I secretly am:)


	4. Chapter 4

~One year ago~

Loki landed – no, crashed – painfully on the ground, with his face in the snow. Grunting in pain, a god doesn't move. He's just trying to calm his heart and mind, not letting himself burst into screams of sorrow and despair. He should _not_ panic. He should just… _breathe_.

Slowly rolling onto his back, Loki looks melancholically in the sky. Dark, clear, with green glints all over. So many stars. It was surprisingly beautiful. How did he never realize that before?

So for a long long time fallen god just lay on the cold hard ground and stared on the stars, his mind blank.

_Odin banished him. _No. No-no-no. Who was he kidding?_ Odin _threw_ him away like some trash so he won't clog that golden perfect lands, where only worthy reside. Wise, strong, dignified Aesir._ Loki thought he will be sick.

_How hard it really is to be a God of Lies? To see all their masked thoughts and disgusting desires. Listen to their lies, endure their slimy presence. To know that one second they smile to you, the other - curse your existence. How greedy they all are to please the king. And just how pathetically obvious some of them are to be the best friends with the future king, so they could be above all others. And just how sad it is… to see. _

Loki couldn't stop the tears from coming, just remembering.

_So noble, so they banished him without anything with what he could defend himself. They left him without magic, his life source, just ripped it cruelly in front of everyone. Why? So everyone could see and laugh how he wailed like wounded animal. Thor got Mjolnir however useless it was when his highness was banished. Loki didn't even get a knife so he could slit his own throat. Nothing. _

_But of course – wasn't it what Odin wanted? For Loki to finally die? And better someplace away. Why just not where he was born, huh? Odin thought he was funny. _

_And Loki was pathetic to think that when he would explain there will be hope for him. Surely they will understand. Is Odin not just after all? Law is one and for all… So how dare they break it? _How dare they?

_Odin gathered all Asgard to humiliate him. Everyone Loki ever knew was there. And not a one stood for him. Frigga stayed stone-faced like a statue. Thor didn't even look at him. Loki knew his not-brother was against such actions regards Loki, but he was silent. He would not go against his father and Asgard, would not interfere, no matter how much he didn't want it. Odin raised him well. His _friends_, damn them to hell, hardly held back triumphant smiles, standing beside would-be-soon-king. And Odin… that wile old man ruled as he pleased, forgetting even his own laws. He claimed to _love_ him… In the end… everything was a lie. _

Feeling that his body becomes numb, with great effort Loki makes himself stand. Slowly, carefully a god rises on his feet. Looking around Loki feels new tears coming. Wasteland. Dark. Cold. Unforgiving. Loki feels how hope like small lonely candle's light dies out.

Slowly moving to find some king of shelter from raging wind, Loki approaches the closest ice rock and tiredly slides down on the ground. Hugging his knees, Loki buries his face. No one could see him, so he lets himself cry. For so long he forbid himself doing so, thinking that he will not break, that he will endure whatever fate throws at him, hoping that things will become better… He should have known better. There is no hope for monsters.

Now… now it doesn't matter anymore. There is no one in entire universe that cares for him. There is no one. But was there any though? Guess not. _Alone_. He will die alone and forgotten in a place, where only stars will be his witnesses. _And isn't it just_… Maybe it's for the best.

Night has fallen on Jotunheim. Everything was silent. Nothing could be seen… especially not a small figure, tightly curled on chilly ground.

A/N: I _really_ want to know your thoughts about this chapter. It was hard to write. Please tell me what you think I will be happy to hear your thoughts:)

Next chapter will be also about past, and then I will be back to present)


	5. Chapter 5

There you go, darlings. Long chapter is looooong. (But don't get used to it :D)I promised that I will have this chapter about past, but soon realized that it's kinda hard to write everything in just _one_ chapter. But – here you go. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!)))

~One year ago~

When Loki opened his eyes he tried with all his willpower not to scream in terror. In front of him stood five Jotuns warriors, all were looking at him. Their weapons were not lined on him, but still they looked hostile.

"You are awake", said one of them. He was tall, imposing. Maybe leader. What caught Loki's sight were ornaments on Jotun's body, strangely reminding him of something. Those on leader's face and hands. Maybe Loki saw them somewhere – it was hard to think so soon after awakening anyway, so Loki stopped wondering. Jotun spoke again.

"I see you are one of us, but you are wearing asgardian garb. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

There. And why did Loki think that he will die in first day night? He will die in the morning. The sun stood high, embracing ice and making it shine so brightly. It was absolutely different in the morning that it was at night. No raging winds, no scaring silence, no _fear _and_ blindness _ – the weather calm and soothing. Loki couldn't deny that Frozen Realm wasdifferent, not that he was lead to believe all his life.

Loki didn't think further about Jotunheim, because it was not the right time. All he knew that he was in trouble. Deathly trouble. With no way to escape. There was no point in lying and… and Loki didn't even want to. All his will shattered long time ago. And if it was his end, he will take it.

"I… I am Loki".

Warriors raised their weapons at once. Loki bit his lip in trepidation. Angry roars deafened Loki. But they quieted instantly when leader spoke.

"Loki. As Loki Odinson, All-Father's younger son?"

Only hearing Odin's cursed name filled Loki with anger and hatred, bringing on fire his numbed heart.

"NO! Never Odinson!... As much as I want to be no one's son – I am Loki Laufeyson. And if you want to kill me _do it now_!"

Jotuns didn't strike him. Slowly raising his head, Loki saw that warriors stood still and strangely looked at him. In this suspense Loki's heart beat furiously in his chest, his nerves were on edge. _Why were they delaying?_

"You – _you_ killed Laufey, our king. It was you. And you are saying that you are Laufeyson? Does it mean that you killed your own father?"

Loki couldn't take it. It was too much. This mess, what is his life, was too much. Odin, Laufey, those games of kings, his cursed heritage. Everything messed up. And this _what if_? What if Laufey didn't really abandon him? What if Odin lied again and just stole a baby for his own benefit? What if Laufey was a good father? But Loki killed Laufey for Odin… And how should he know now? So much mistakes, so much questions. And no one was willing to help Loki back then… let alone now.

Loki didn't know how to answer. He stayed silent. Leader of Jotuns quietly ordered.

"Take him to the cell. I will speak with him later myself."

While Jotuns lead him, Loki was feeling absolutely drained and _hollow_. How much more could he take? From one cell to another – that's what his life became. What is waiting for him? Maybe they will leave him alone to rot? Not that he isn't used to be all alone in solitude and silence with no one but himself. Maybe they will torture him? But again – didn't he get used to that for these last couple of years? Huh, his whole life is a torture. For him this is nothing new.

Whatever. No one will cry for him, no one will come for him. There is nowhere to run. And if he runs – there is nowhere to _go_. If they want information, he will tell them. All truth, he doesn't even care.

Oh, splendid! Maybe Jotuns will be the first to actually _listen_ what he has to say. So let it come. If it was his last chance to be heard, to tell everything from his point of view, Loki will speak. Monster's first and last confession.

When he was brought to the dark small cell and left alone, a god waited until everything become quiet. Only after that Loki slowly looked around. Finding confirmation that there was no escape, Loki walked to the far wall and curled in a small ball, hiding his face from what is to come…

"Do you know who I am?"

It was that leader who came to interrogate Loki, who was now sitting on the floor of the cell. Loki thought that only an hour passed since he was left alone, and now frost giant stood above him. Oh, how small Loki felt…

"No", prisoner said quietly.

"I am Helblindi, a king of Jotunheim… and second son of Laufey".

Loki said nothing. _What is there to say?_

"You… you killed my father and I want to know why".

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, the same red eyes like those Jotun's, but Loki kept them. Wasn't it _funny _after all? In any other situation should it happen with someone else, Loki would've already laughed until his body hurts. He has a brother. _Ha_! Another one! And said brother asks why the hell he killed his father. No, _their_ father. Loki wished he knew.

"It's… it's quite complicated to tell in one sentence".

"Do tell, _brother_. I will listen to all you have to say. You don't have much choice, now do you?"

Loki cringed on word 'brother', thrown with such disdain in his face. But he deserved it. No matter how Loki hurt and suffered from all of this, he is always at fault. Everyone is always right around him – and it's always Loki who must pay.

"Very well. I only ask… only ask to hear me out and not interfere be-because I am not sure if I could tell it twice".

Helblindi silently stared at him for a moment, after what just… sat right in front of Loki, preparing to listen. To be honest Loki was strongly taken aback by all of that. Wasn't it king before him?

"Go on".

"Well… it all began in a war between Asgard and Jotunheim…"

Loki even now doesn't quite understand how it happened. How from banished disgraced prince of Asgard, criminal and prisoner he became a rightful king of Frozen Realm. It turned out that in Jotunheim the law of succession to the throne plays an important role. No matter what you did, if you are heir – you will be king. Another question – whether your people will follow you or not.

But it wasn't that what shocked Loki most. His long confession took almost all day - during this time Helblindi not for once interrupted him. A god didn't hide anything – he spoke from heart as it was his last chance in life – about Odin, about Thor, about Asgard and even Midgard, what was his life before, what lead him here, _why_ he did all of that... Loki told everything. Strangely he felt better, _lighter_. As if some weight was taken away from his shoulders. Just this thought made him smile a little in the end, when he became quiet. All that was needed – was just to talk to someone who was willing to listen. So simple…

After the end of Loki's tale, there was long silence. Only once stealing a glance to a king in front of him, Loki saw that Helblindi sat very still, his gaze far away. Sometimes during his speech, Loki noticed how Jotun's hand balled to a fist, how was heard sudden angry sigh or teeth grinding. That happened often when Loki spoke about his treating in Asgard, his punishments, his _family_, his fall. In those moments Loki actually didn't even know what to think. Was it because Helblindi was angry _for_ Loki? Surely it was ridiculous. No one did nothing but laugh or stayed indifferent when Loki suffered. And surely Loki has never had compassion, empathy or sympathy showed to him. Those were only foreign words in his life.

That's why Loki was glad for silence. It was better than negative. Finally Helblindi sighed and stood. Loki was ready.

"Will you… will you be all right here?"

It seemed that not so ready.

"I beg your pardon?", Loki whispered in disbelief.

Helblindi seemed conflicted. Like he wanted to come closer but quickly stopped himself from doing so. Stepping to door, he said.

"I should talk to my advisors and… And I need to think. Will you be all right here until morning? I will be back tomorrow".

Loki just nodded, still shocked because of Helblindi's reaction. To say that Loki was confused is to say nothing. What was there to _think_ about? Wasn't he supposed to be killed? Was he shown kindness? Or was it another psychological torture so that he will go mad waiting for tomorrow? But Helblindi seemed… serene, sorry even. Loki couldn't find peace all night.

Next day Loki will never forget. In the morning Helblindi was back with four another warriors. They lead only calmly looking Loki with them to the castle. It seemed all Jotuns gathered to watch what Loki believed to be execution. He was wrong.

Before anything has started, Helblindi quietly stood before Loki. Then dropping on one knee he unexpectedly embraced him. Loki forgot how to breathe. He was so shocked that couldn't even talk. Then his brother whispered in his ear: "I forgive you". Not having time to react, Loki was lead to stand in front of crowd.

Helblindi stepped forward and began to talk. And that's where world became unthinkable. He said many things – Loki should have listened better, but he was too overwhelmed. But what he heard without thinking that his heart will just stop from shock was that Loki is king's older brother. Helblindi said about Odin, then about Laufey. Then something else, but for Loki that was in blur. "Loki Laufeyson, a rightful king of Jotunheim" – _that_ brought Loki from trance. Helblindi stepped closer to Loki, and then sank on one knee. Bringing a hand to heart, Helblindi said: "My king". After that every Jotun did the same. Loki thought that in that moment he could simply die. Looking around Loki felt tears burning in his eyes. _How could it be possible? How could it be truth?_

After that Loki's life changed completely. After grandiose shock of his sudden coronation, now king of Jotunheim began to work. There were many things to which Loki attended himself. Absorbing any knowledge about Jotunheim Loki instinctively knew what to do. After all he was born to be king.

First he structured society. Destruction needed rebuilding, so the works were brought to motion. With the help of elders and of course Helblindi, Loki mastered ice magic. It was hard without his own magic but in time Loki realized that _here_ he didn't need it. Not truly. It doesn't matter, that he can't conjure what was taken – his mind and his knowledge remained. Odin was indeed a fool – even without magic Loki can do a lot. That's how Loki started to teach Jotuns who had magic abilities – he created schools. Also Loki raised an army of the best warriors and with that improved warfare. No one will ever think of Jotuns as savage barbarians. Not with Loki as their king.

Even if he couldn't leave the Realm by himself, nonetheless through the inner source Loki was able to invite delegation from Alfheim, speaking about two-sided peace between the Realms. Ambassadors were greatly surprised to see once Odin's second son as a king of Jotunheim, remembering their visits to Asgard. Loki reassured them that during his ruling there will be no wars, reminding them from past encounters that Loki always was supporter of peace unlike Thor. Loki was satisfied how his meeting has gone and in the end friendly requested to send news that there is new king in Jotunheim and that Frozen Realm seeks peace and cooperation with all others. _But_ without Asgard's involvement, if they please. Loki's sharp mind and silver tongue helped him to build smart politics.

Slowly but steady Loki became trusted and someone could say loved ruler among his people. Of course there were rebels but even they couldn't deny that living conditions were much improved. Loki didn't deny help, especially from Helblindi. Loki even wanted to break custom and made his brother co-ruler, but Helblindi always told him that everything is alright without that. And for the first time in his life Loki truly found _family_. His brother (and Loki would never call him differently) was his anchor – safe, calm, reassuring. They often spoke, often shared their thoughts about things, they became closest friends. Loki found peace. He… was _happy_.

Whatever will happen Loki will do anything to protect his people. Because he has finally find home.

A/N: Thank you everyone who faved, followed and reviewed my story! I am happy to have you)))))


	6. Chapter 6

Loki said yes.

Maybe god of mischief just wanted to mess with them, make them nervous and anxious, and laugh in their faces for needing him so much so that he wouldn't lose an opportunity to mock them.

Or maybe it was really one hard decision, which needed time to think.

But now waiting is over. Loki said yes.

For someone who will soon get his magic back, Loki looked quite calm, maybe even little hesitant. Like he was not entirely sure that he had made the right choice.

Avengers witnessed how Thor and Loki walked some distance away. They were silent, not looking at each other. Well, _Thor_ looked, but after a while stopped, not receiving a response back from Loki.

Finally stopping, Thor turned to Loki, who emotionlessly stared back. Thor stepped closer wanting to put a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulder, but stopped, when Loki gave him cold stare. Dropping his hand to the side Thor tried to smile, but his smile came out pained.

"I am so happy, brother- Ah… I am so happy that you agreed to help, Loki. You don't know-"

"Be done with it already. I thought you said there was little time. So don't waste it."

Thor wanted to destroy something, to tear apart, to ruin, to break. He was on Jotunheim – clearly here he could kill some beast in his anger, in his frustration.

But then… then Thor wanted to cry. Childishly, when no one could see or judge him for his weakness. His world breaks apart because of Loki's coldness and indifference. Nothing he does seem to bring back his baby brother to him. Brother, which he missed so much… And now Thor doesn't know what ever could.

They were both kings now, just like father once said. They could have done so much _together_… If only hate doesn't stand between them, ruining everything that they build during thousands of years.

Swallowing his hurt Thor stepped away and directed Mjolnir on Loki, who stood waiting. Whispering ancient words, which Thor forced himself to learn when he was back in Asgard with the help of their mother – yes, _their_ mother, let Loki dare to say otherwise, Thor _will_ use force on him – a bright force caught Mjolnir and then with final word Thor send this force at Loki.

It hit Loki quite in the chest, which made him drew back a step away, breathing with difficulty, after what Loki sank on one knee.

Thor worriedly looked at Loki, in any second willing to run to his brother and help with all he could. He remembers perfectly that day, when Odin in front of all people of Asgard ripped Loki's magic from his body. Loki's screams could be heard even behind the muzzle…

Finally Loki stood on his feet, breathing more clearly.

That's it. Loki has his magic back. But he was still in his Jotun form, which put a question in Thor's head: did he really have done everything right? Thor and magic never were friends.

Thor in concern wanted to ask Loki, but there is suddenly was bright green light, which illuminated around Loki's hand. Loki often used it on their hunts when rain suddenly caught them and fire was useless. Loki was always there with his helpful amazing light. Thor and others never valued it as they should have…

Small smile broke on Loki's face, but quickly disappeared. For a moment Loki just stood as if listening for something far away. Then he slowly lifted his hands palms up. Air around his hands started to shift, but then Loki just clapped his hands together and quickly turned away. But not before genuine smile risked to tear his face in half.

No matter how quickly Loki wanted to hide his delight, avengers caught that. It was understandable but still unusual to see Loki so happy. It was for the first time till they were here that Loki showed them something so genuine. Well, magic can do that obviously.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"That's it, brother. You have your magic back. We should go now."

"No", Loki said simply.

"Fuck, I knew it!" Clint shouted angrily.

Natasha shook her head in frustration; Tony raised his hands like he waited for something like that to happen. Bruce didn't say anything. Thor stood at loss.

"Loki… Why?"

Not paying any attention at the Avengers and their hateful glances Loki started to walk.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" Clint draw out his bow, prepared to shoot.

"I have one unfinished matter here. Wait", Loki was calm despite anything.

"Like hell you with your damned magic will go away!" Clint was totally pissed off.

Tony stood in front of Loki, blocking his way. "We are coming with you, Frosty".

"I will go as well", Thor said quietly but firmly.

Still acting like they were not worthy his attention Loki nonetheless continued to walk.

"If you must", was his dry answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki moved silently on ice with nothing but grace. Avengers stubbornly followed behind, slipping on ice and cursing every time they fell.

After a while they all stopped in front of very old-looking castle with wide hall. In the end of it stood the throne. Everyone just stared on it curiously. Thor already wanted to ask Loki what were they doing here, as Helblindi and five other Jotun warriors, which stood nearly hundred meters away, saw them and went in their direction. Loki silently looked at the group of heroes and then on Thor, without a word asking them to step away. Instantly they understood that and backed off a little. But still they were rather nearby to hear everything.

"Brother! "Thor clenched his jaw on Helblindi's using of word 'brother' regardless Loki. Loki was HIS brother – not some Jotun's beast.

Meanwhile the warriors kneeled to Loki (what just infuriated Barton). With great effort Helblindi stayed still, as his brother asked, and that brought a smile on Loki's face.

"Helblindi. I have news. Some good, some not, but news nonetheless. First of all – I have my magic back".

"That is a joyous news, brother!"

"Yes, thank you. But the thing is – I should leave. First Asgard. Then to Midgard".

Only hearing about Asgard put Helblindi in dangerous mood. His fists clenched naturally. He _hated_ Asgard.

"What… why?" Helblindi looked lost.

"It is a long story. But you will be the first to hear it when I return, I promise. But for now…I… I have a surprise".

Loki took a step back and with wave of his hands just from the thin air he summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters. Jotuns gasped in awe. Some of them – the senior ones – brought hands to their hearts. Loki turned Casket to his brother.

"Come, Helblindi. Take it. This is the only thing I have and I give it to you. Keep it safe for me, will you?" Loki asked with soft smile.

It was strange to humans and Thor to see such intimidating scary creature in absolute shock. They seemed unable to do anything, so much they were not ready for what they saw. After some moments Loki's brother at last was able to respond.

"Bro-brother…", Jotun sputtered. Looking at Loki Helblindi sank on his knee so he was more or less on Loki's level. "My King… I cannot say… This is the greatest gift imaginable. This is Jotunheim's heart in your arms, brother. We-this…I… It is such an honor…"

"Please. It is _my_ honor to return this relic to its rightful place. Take the Casket and use it. Make right what's been wrong. For you are… a king now".

"W-what… Broth-"

Loki didn't let him finish.

"I shall leave and I trust you entirely. It is your place on the throne as it is mine by birth. We rule together, remember?" Helblindi laughed shortly, still not quite believing.

"Nothing is calming me better than the knowledge that I leave Jotunheim in right hands. Yours, brother. And you are worthy more than I will ever be".

For a moment Loki fell silent. Everyone's eyes were on him, but he didn't acknowledge it. He looked at his hands still holding a Casket. With a forced smile Loki put a relic gently in Helblindi's hands. _I don't want to leave… _

"Take it. I'm sure you all will have a lot to do with it. And when I'm back I wish to see Jotunheim's lands in its beautiful glory, as it used to be".

Jotun's new King carefully took the relic in his hands, feeling long gone life energy, but staring on it just for a mere seconds he put it away on ice as suddenly he leaned forward and embraced Loki. Loki gasped in surprise and almost lost his fitting but Helblindi held him secure. Safe. For such unexpected and open show of affection Loki felt how warmth – in the world of ice – flew in his chest. Tears gathered in his eyes but he struggled to keep them. He failed as one lone tear slid down his cheek, instantly freezing.

Backing away Helblindi put an arm on Loki's shoulder. Looking only in his brothers eyes, Jotun's King said:

"Aesir are blind fools if they allowed such a great ruler to be rejected. They are no more than arrogant brutes to make such a treasure of a man as you to slip from their fingers, brother. They do not deserve you, they are not worth of you. And we ourselves will do anything to become worthy".

Utter shock. Avengers looked at each other in total confusion. Slowly they turned their gaze on trickster. And were shocked once more. Always in full control of his emotions now Loki stood a statue in front of everyone with wide eyes and open mouth. Loki could not pull himself together. He has never – ever – heard something like that in his life. No one ever praised him, ever complimented him. From not one Aesir he heard something kind or nice or well-minded. Only hate, only mockery, whispers and jeers and sneers. And those were the greatest and honorable people of the world.

But now those who everyone saw as monsters and beasts with no hearts made Loki feel brokenly happy. His heart felt light in his chest, the darkness around it - gone. A new-found brother that he knew over a year made him happy and content and blessed with nothing but a comforting and strong shoulder beside, with kind and mild words and calming secure presence. He doesn't deserve Helblindi. But his brother thinks otherwise. Fool. If only he knew what his doings and words meant to Loki…

With all will and gratefulness Loki said quietly: "Thank you…"

Helblindi just nodded. He stood tall and imposing, getting a Casket with him. Passing it to the near warrior Helblindi sank to one knee and brought hand to his heart in salute.

"My King. I am honored for given opportunity and gift. People will hear about a miracle of the returned relic by you, my liege. I wish you good luck and safe trip. We will look forward for your return. I will not fail you".

_They will wait for my return_, Loki mused childishly. No one ever waited for him. Needed him. These people were glorious. Noble and loyal. They were _his_ people. _I will not fail them too. Never._

Loki bowed gracefully and stepped away. Walking beside mortal 'heroes' and his not-brother Loki couldn't help but think: he stepped away from love, care and recognition to the road of hate, not-trusting and worthlessness.

But… But agreeing with Thor and getting his magic back – all of it because of returning the Casket to Jotuns… See their delight and joy, hearing that they will wait for him – it was definitely worth it.

A/N: Your reviews make my day:)


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you will forgive me for such _awful_ delay – I'm really really sorry:(

But now take it TAKE IT! ASSGARD! (and yes, there are two 's' in there and you all know why, don't you?)))

~Asgard~

Leaving Jotunheim was like a blessing to mortals. And not just because they lost all feelings in their limbs. Mostly it was because they wished to lower that amount of fear and anxiety which didn't leave them at all during their stay there. Sure, Loki said he will help, but _come on_. How should they trust him? That's why Thor agreed to make it official – the first negotiation between Asgard and Jotunheim in centuries.

Loki brought four Jotuns with him, two his best warriors and two advisers, who will look about agreement between two realms and will let Helblindi know aftermath because Loki will depart to Midgard afterwards. One of two advisers was old Ivari – he was a trusted general and veteran of Asgard-Jotunheim war under king Laufey back then and also was a friend of king's family. Ivari was like a father to Helblindi, his mentor and guardian - and taught him everything he knew. When Loki came – the same precious boy and son of his friend – but so much more damaged and hurt… but all the same so brilliant in mind and spirit Ivari had no choice than love the kid. What he found out about Loki was infuriating, outrageously but most of all _sad_. Loki deserves better. He has every right to be happy. Such great potential – the only thing he needs is care. And Ivari _cared_ with all his heart like Loki was his own son.

Ivari was the one beside Helblindi who taught Loki ice magic. But being a mage himself old Jotun was astonished when Loki shared his own knowledge about _his_ magic. A new world and capabilities opened in front of him. It was Loki's idea to create schools, and Ivari helped to implement it.

Whenever someone looked at Loki when they all walked to the Bifrost spot they saw calm and collected man. But _inside_… Loki was _angry_. His hate, his disgust, his _pain_... Every memory about that place was causing him to wish to _inflict_ pain, to hurt and laugh, to be cruel and merciless. Like they were to him. If only he _could_…

But he felt not only that. Loki felt helplessness in impossibility to avoid this trip. No matter how much he wanted revenge for all wrongs Asgard did to him, in truth Loki didn't want to return there ever again, to see all hateful faces, to _remember_. Loki wished that Helblindi was with him – to share his stress and anxiety and terror, just so Loki won't do it alone. He longed for safety his brother carried with him, for reassurance 'you _will_ make it, you are strong, my brother, never doubt it', he wished…

But his brother now as viceroy has a lot things to do. Yes, everything was alright. And Loki took comfort in his brother's last words – that made him determined to make everything for the good of Jotunheim. He will be fine.

Loki stayed in his Jotun form purposely – he would never ever again act to someone else's (in this case Thor's and his precious aesir's) benefit. He is a king and let's see how they would dare to treat him now.

Walking beside Thor Loki took a word from thunder god that they – Jotuns - would be treated accordingly and highly as foreign guests of the Realm and that Thor will personally make sure that his people will come back to Jotunheim safely. Thor gave him his word.

Journey through the Bifrost was like the first time – shocking - for humans. Jotuns (experiencing such way of travel also for the first time) didn't react. Thor and Loki were accustomed to not feel surprised at all.

Arriving by new build Bifrost, the first one that all of them saw was Heimdall. Gatekeeper stood as usually on his duty with his sword, his eyes deep and unblinking. Thor greeted him warmly, asking if all was well in his absence.

"Asgard remains strong, my king", Heimdall gave Thor a nod. "I see negotiations went successful."

His eyes averted to four frost giants, who stood patiently and strictly surrounding their king, calm but in any minute capable to attack should anyone make a wrong move. Finally Heimdall locked eyes with Loki. Gatekeeper always was known for his steady and unwavering gaze – not so much (if anything at all) could impress him. But what was surprising that Loki's eyes became much the same – as if he saw enough in his life to not be affected so. They stared each other in the eyes what seemed like an eternity – their behavior put the Avengers in uneasy state. Should they – I don't know – interrupt such lovely peepers? Would here be fight? Neither Loki, nor Heimdall seemed to want to avert their eyes away first, so Thor was afraid that _something_ could happen. They had a _history_ after all. Yes, lovely friendly history…of hidings, suspicions, treachery and oath breaking. Though what does it matter now?

As much as Thor wished he didn't dare to interfere – these two should solve their problem. And solved it was. Heimdall spoke first – his stance didn't change. He just… nodded in deference.

"King Loki."

The only indication that Loki was surprised by Heimdall addressing him by his title and recognition were furrowing his brows a little. But then that acknowledgement made Loki lower his eyes and slightly nod. Not in gratitude - not at all. Maybe… just in understanding of the sort. _Who if not Heimdall could have seen me? Magickless, defenseless, open – for him to _see_. Is that why he acts so? Huh. As if it should matter. _Once it _was_ important to Loki to win gatekeepers sympathy_. Now? _Heimdall's mere existence means nothing_. _Just another accursed asgardian (no - _target in the list_). No one. 

Feeling that danger just bypassed, Thor relieved went to the entrance in the head of the group. Loki and his men followed behind. Avengers locked procession. They all walked from the Bifrost silently if not for Tony, who right before exiting just couldn't restrict himself from calling Heimdall 'a voyeur'. That didn't trigger any reaction from gatekeeper, what can't be said about other Avengers, who pointedly showed Tony their displeasure.

Walking through Asgard's streets and palace was satisfactory. For Loki at least. Everyone pathetically shrieked away in fear when they saw Jotuns. Such event as frost giants in Asgard has not to be seen ever before.

Only after delegation gracefully and sublimely passed did those fools look twice, not believing their eyes. Not that they forgot how he looked. He was sure the last time Loki was here that he had made them _remember_. They tried to bury every memory of him. Well… They were mistaken. If Loki so wanted (even Thor wouldn't know) he could become Asgard's most terrifying nightmare, their most horrid fear. He could be a monster they were so afraid of. Soon. Maybe he would ever leave Thor out of this – who knows? But Odin… That wile wretched creature…

_When his army will grow bigger, when the trust with other realms will strengthen, when he will have any resource in his use, when his magic will flow, when his power will have no limits… Then… He will make them dance. _

But for now those were merely plans for the far far away future. Because who is patient if not Loki? Besides if that threat will come to Asgard, who says it won't come in Jotunheim as well? And Loki would not allow it to happen.

When Thor approached palace he walked straight to the head of guards to warn everyone about delegation from Jotunheim so that no one will act rashly. Loki and his warriors stood waiting, observing. Avengers were nearby, trying to not mix with twitchy and scared aesir, who couldn't it seemed tear their fearful eyes from frost giants. So far all was quiet.

Suddenly some brawny guard came from the corner. Not noticing Thor or his superior guards first, he looked around and then saw Loki and his men, saw frightened citizens and their terror. Momentary frozen on spot as if those same Jotuns touched his skin, guard nonetheless broke through his fear and went to attack. Pulling his bow by trembling hands he loosed an arrow targeting Loki's heart while screaming with hate 'Jotuns!'

Loki reacted in the twinkling of an eye. Right the second before arrow could tear his chest Loki grabbed it just like when Clint did the same year ago. Avengers startled from the shout – everything happened so quickly. They didn't see it coming at all. Didn't Thor take care of producing such needed security? Steve hurried forward to make sure Loki was alright, but was stopped by one of the Jotun warrior, who just blocked the way not letting Steve or others to come.

Looking up from the arrow Loki coldly stared that guard in the eyes. By the flick of the wrist an arrow disintegrated to pieces in Loki's hand. Thor only now noticing what was going on growled in anger and wanted to approach situation. Transfixed with shock unlucky guard muttered:

"M-m-monster…", then he shakily wanted to pull his sword to slay frost giant, not even hearing raging roaring from his king and comrades.

His attempt was doomed to fail, when Loki suddenly vanished from his spot beside his people, who stood ready to strike. Instantly he reappeared in front of asgardian, whose eyes were ready to crawl from his face.

"What is the matter?" Loki slowly raised his cobalt hand on which quickly appeared sharp ice edges, and Loki put his hand dangerously close to men's face. "Do you not recognize your former prince, you lowly crud?"

Man visibly trembled in terror because of Jotun being so _close_. His breathing non-existent, eyes locked on ice before him. Only moments later words reached his mind and now – recognizing – his consciousness almost slipped from shock. Loki! It was Prince Loki!

Avengers also were not moving – Loki yet didn't do anything harmful. He just… spoke. _And wasn't it horrifying itself_? With mere words and appearance he squeezed a life from poor guy.

Loki stared at guard with such _disgust_. Pathetic. Revolting.

"You will know better than to attack a king of Jotunheim, because if not for peaceful coming I would have had your beating heart, you wretched scum. But not before my people would have played with you… a little."

"Loki!"

Thor stepped in front of Loki and only by miracle suppressed himself not to reach and make sure that his brother was not harmed – he saw an arrow. Loki sneered cruelly and stepped away, saying silkily:

"You don't really want such pathetic excuse of a warrior to guard Asgard's palace, now do you, Thor?"

Averting his gaze for a guard, who dropped on his knee in front of his king, Thor angrily shouted to him to say his name.

"Garath, my king."

"Did you not hear what I ordered regarding our guests?! Do you understand what your stupid act could have caused?"

Garath lowered his head, afraid, not risking looking his king in the eyes so not fueling Thor's anger even more. And Thor was frightening in his anger. Truly - what if this Garath injured Loki? His brother!

"What if he had killed me?" Loki stated calmly. He waited for first accident to come and voila – here it is. So much _fun_. Why not play a little?

"Your orders are all but a hollow sound to their ears. They disobey a direct order from their king. You _gave_ me your _word_, Thor-king, that no harm will come to me and my people. And what does _this_ mean?" Loki showed around himself, a bow and a sword on the ground. Still Loki was impassive as if not seconds ago he was in deathly danger. And his quiet and not angry voice put everyone in strange dread. "_Does_ it mean that even you or your people can't be trusted?"

Thor gaped at Loki's words. Natasha quickly realized what Loki was trying to do. Maybe he had every right for that – it wasn't her business after all – but should it continue there might be huge problems. And certainly situation will not be solved in their favor.

Redheaded assassin stepped near Thor before he could answer to Loki. She touched his arm whispering:

"Thor. Punish guard and let us go before it doesn't grow worse. We have more important things to do".

Thor broke from his stupor. Gods, was he scared. To loose Loki _now_ because of some stupid guard when Loki's help was so needed and valued. To risk _another_ war…Gods, help him. But Loki's words left Thor uncomfortable – was it truth? Was it-… But yes, Lady Natasha was right. They have things to do. He will apologize to Loki later for such awful error from his side. And he will think about disobeying later. Yes, later.

For now Thor ordered to take that Garath away from his sight in prison until he will decide how to punish him. Docile commanders run to obey if only Thor would not get angry again. _To punish aesir because of Jotun_? _Outrageously! What does he ever think?_ But still – who would dare to opposite Thor? _But he is not Odin…_

Thor wasn't aware of what his people thought, he led everyone to the gates of palace, where throne waited for him, where he will finally be truly at home. Thor prayed that nothing bad will happen again because Loki's patience was not endless. He wanted to get over with all that and leave to Midgard, where he can be with Loki alone – without aesir and without Jotuns. Just him and Loki.

Just before they could enter Thor felt cold hand on his shoulder. Turning around Thor gasped. Loki. Thunder god was surprised, but most of all glad – Loki wouldn't let Thor near himself, especially that was noticeably on Jotunheim. That's why Thor asked eagerly.

"Yes, brother?"

Oh_. Damn_. Loki stared on Thor bluntly at first not reacting. Thor winced sheepishly already ready for curses thrown in his way for his mistake. But after a moment Loki just blinked and looked away, sighing. _What a moron_…

"Thor. Before we go I want to make sure you know that if anyone would dare to insult me or my kin – _again_ - I will not stand for it. If you want me to help you must make sure that that man or woman will be treated accordingly. Remind me, King Thor, how those who speak folly about royalties treated?"

Thor even stopped surprised. _Why did Loki ask such trivial things_?

"They… they spent nights in prison beneath palace."

"I am glad that you remember."

"Thor!"

Everyone turned around to see Lady Sif. _What a coincidence…_

"What is the meaning of this? What is _he_ doing here?" Sif spat his name with unconcealed hatred. Thor winced because of his friend's behavior. Oh, this is not good…

Author's note: please speak to me – I am happy to hear your thoughts :)


	9. Chapter 9

I am so very _very_ sorry for the wait! Please forgive me. I thank all who is still reading! Really, thank you! Sorry again.

The next chapter! Again – it's really important for me what you think. Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

Sif stepped furiously ahead to their pretty large group; Warriors Three followed two steps behind. Tony thought that he'd never seen such angry woman in his life. Not even Pepper in her worst looked like she was prepared to rip someone's head from their shoulders. That Sif was filled with hate, rage and disgust when she neared Thor, glaring at Loki and his men.

"Thor! You brought these savages to the palace! And _this_… " , Sif dismissed Loki literally as the annoying insect at her feet. She was looking now only at Thor. "You should get rid of him immediately!"

Well, very funny. Avengers shared a _look_. Some chick commands _Thor_ (her king, not some buddy) to get rid of someone they so hard were trying to get. _Really_, woman.

"Lady Sif. I would suggest you to know your place", was Loki's calm reply. As if he read their minds.

"I am not taking orders from hideous-"

But now Thor finally took the case in his hands. He didn't want another disaster - their number was already enough for one day. It was time to stop this madness. Turning to his old friend Thor soothingly said, for he knew this maiden's temper and how quick it was to snap.

"Sif, I understand that you cannot accept my decision to ask Loki for help, but at least respect the law and the rules of etiquette in Asgard - he's still my brother and a member of the royal family. And-"

"A _family_ member?" Now she looked incredulous and frustrated. "He's _not your brother_! And not even our species! We have always felt that poison, and now it is clear _why_! He betrayed our people and all the good that your family did while trying to eradicate its essence!"

Turning sharply to glare at Loki's form she cried across whole room, clearly enjoying stunned stares:

"Monster! Beast! Fiend!" – Disappointed though that it caused Loki to not even flinch she proceeded further, again addressing Thor. "And after all this, you choose _it_ instead of us? He is using you again! Does not anyone but me does not see it?"

Waiting for approval Sif looked around. Anger filled her insides when she received zero reaction. Even from damned Loki! He and his monsters stood there in perfect position, pinning her down by their superior look. _Her_! _A fearless warrior of Asgard!_ _Some Jotuns scum would look down at her? Never_! But even with all her anger and repulsion Sif felt horrifyingly awkward. It was a scary thought. Now she stood _alone_ against Loki – back then anyone would support her in her rightful revenge. Anyone! Now all she was receiving was sullen look from Thor (_Unbelievable! Thor chooses _him _instead of _her_?_), the waiting for what will happen next from the Warriors Three (_Why have they not attacked Jotuns yet?_) and almost mocking stares from the Avengers. Like she cared that they needed Laufeyson help! What she said was truth!

Does not anyone will _do_ something? Because if not, then she herself will handle this!

While Avengers quietly observed from the sideways the drama, every one of them got the alarmed feeling that something will happen soon. By the look at that Sif's face it was clear as day that she came to some drastic decision. But gosh - who does she think she is? Natasha and Clint shared a knowing look. Action time.

And they were right.

Quickly as lightening in trained by thousands of year's motion Sif got her sword and pushed forward, aiming to Loki's exposed throat. Loki held himself absolutely still, not reacting. But not because he was scared or shocked or panicked or something. On the contrary – almost in the bored way. His eyes lit amusedly and with curiosity. _Who will get me first_?

Royal guards rushed forward, Avengers reached for their weapon, Jotuns put steady hands on their swords. And in the end – here's the winner!

Thor grabbed her hand hard. Sif shocked looked at her friend. His grip was strong and very painful. Even for her.

"_What are you doing, Thor?!"_

Thor steady and determinedly took away her sword. Sif could just stare how her weapon was taken from her. By her king. But not by a friend.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But you need to calm down." Warriors Three stepped forward to take her away, when velvet voice stopped them in their moves.

"You wanted to be a good king, Thor. So _act like one_."

Thor resigned closed his eyes. Little guilty he addressed guards:

"Take her away to the dungeons and keep her there until I said otherwise."

No one ever saw shield maiden Sif so shocked. Her wide eyes held such betrayal, her open mouth couldn't form any word at all. She just continued to stare at Thor as if for the first time and didn't even react when guards took her and led her away. Only when they were near exit did she try to break away. But against five armed men she was outnumbered.

Warriors Three were not so far behind Sif in their feelings. _Did Thor just betray their friendship_? _How could he do this to Sif_? Thor silently lifted Sif's sword to them. Fandral was the one who took it. Mustering the courage while holding the weapon of a friend Fandral stiffly said:

"I'm sorry for her behavior, my king. But… nevertheless she is partly right in her assumptions. Why should you call the enemy of Asgard instead of your loyal friends? And _prison_-"

"In my kingdom everyone must venerate the law and order. Lady Sif just broke the rules and must be punished for her undignified behavior. Such actions jeopardize diplomatic negotiations between two Realms and shame Asgard. I will not have it. And I asked help of Loki because he is my brother – adopted or not – and now I know that he will help-"

"But he is NOT! How can't you see that he'll-"Volstagg tried to reason with Thor but…

"Enough! Or do you wish to spend your time in cells too?"

Warriors Three silently looked at each other, not knowing what to do. They won't go against Thor for he is their king and friend. They will not be traitors. Thor will see for himself what his actions will cause and maybe then he will realize his mistakes. Now three of them sank on their knees and brought a hand to their hearts.

"Pardon me, my liege."

~o~0~o~

By Asgard laws after all Loki was a free man, no one had a right to imprison him ever again without a court. While the table for negotiations was being prepared Steve finally asked Thor about those very Asgard laws. Thor's answer about Loki's treating shocked Avengers. Thor had nothing to say, only reminding his friends that that was decision of his father Odin. While Loki was present to hear the conversation, for once he was mildly surprised when that soldier and green beast became distinctly angry. Others were silent, but… they were not so happy with such information also. Captain America just could not believe that witnessing such injustice Thor just stood and did nothing. That _no one_ stood for Loki. Criminal or not Loki _had_ his rights. But Asgard in general was blind and deaf for laws breaking. _Thor_ condoned every law breaking Odin did. Does it mean that _that's_ how Thor was going to rule? To Steve's question if Thor would become the same ruler as Odin, Thor didn't find what to say. Thunder god has always admired his father. Any move he did Thor thought wise and just. But… as of late… Thor didn't know anymore.

~o~0~o~

Frigga left All father's bedside and came to meet Thor. She was aware that Loki could also possibly be with him and she hoped to spend even a little time with Loki before both her sons will depart. She has missed him so.

Walking to the throne room not for the first time she heard rumors that Jotunheim king was here with delegation. It filled Frigga with dread and fear for that has never happened before in her whole life. And could it have meant that going for Loki displeased Jotuns and they denied to hand their prisoner? Or worse… that they had no one to hand because Loki has died in there? And now was just political investigation of some sort? Frigga hurried her steps.

What a shocking surprise it was to see new king of Jotunheim in Asgard throne room. But even more so when the Queen suddenly and with stab to a heart realized that _her_ _Loki_ was that king. No matter color of his skin or eyes, his royal robes, his scaring escort – it was her Loki. She dreamed to see him as a king. She never believed that it will become true, knowing that Thor was heir and more loved by Aesir… Those grave few days when Loki ruled came in such horrible timing. Loki wasn't able to show his many talents and reveal his great potential worth of a true king. Everything collapsed then. But now she couldn't tear her eyes from his regal imposing form. Strangely he looked more king in foreign realm, than Thor at home.

Thor was losing in front of Loki. She wouldn't dare to say that her son was bad king. Of course not! But he lacked many things. Important things. Things, that made Loki a true ruler among his people. Only looking at Loki's escort made picture clear. Jotuns will do anything for their king. It was absolution. How did Loki manage this? Warriors Three will go for Thor anywhere – it was true. But they considered Thor as their friend, who could be played or teased or even laughed in good way. They didn't see Thor as their king and ruler – respect was not eternal. Just like many others in court remembered Thor as boisterous young man, who drank and sang and made a fool of himself for many a time.

Thinking back to the trial Frigga couldn't help but feel guilty. Even dirty – she condoned injustice done to her son. She was being traitor to the one she claimed to love. In that cursed day that will never erase from her memory the Queen didn't even dare to look her Loki in the eyes (she felt _his_ eyes on her then and it made the situation all the more horrible for her). She stood beside her husband with no emotions on her face, with no intension to stop that madness. She was acting like a Queen. And not like a mother. And it was killing her inside. If she could she would have run and hid in shame and self-hate for what she has done.

It was her fault. It was _Odin's_ fault! Everything what Loki has done started with their ultimate betrayal.

"Loki…"

Every one of present people looked how she hesitantly at first but then with more determination approached the group. Avengers saw the Queen of Asgard and Thor's mother for the first time and were surprised by her beauty and milt attitude. Aesir all bowed in deep respect, while Jotuns as before just silently acknowledged her presence. Thor delightfully went to greet his mother – it was rare that she was leaving her husband's bedside during Odin-sleep, but well. The situation was exceptional.

All their looks were on her. But not the one she so helplessly expected the most. Her lost son turned even further away from her.

"Loki, I- … ", catching herself for she was not alone with him and not to embarrass Loki Frigga composed herself and addressed everyone: "My apologies. King Loki of Jotunheim. And guests of Frozen Realm – welcome. And you Avengers – it is nice to meet you all. Thor talks highly of you. I am glad you have finally visited our Realm. "

While others greeted the Queen and Thor even started to tell her something, Frigga didn't hear her older son. Her gaze remained on Loki's stiffed back. She wanted to reach, to comfort like she did so many times in the past – but then her hand froze in midair. Loki took a breath and relaxed his sore muscles. Then he turned around. That trembling light of hope has died when Frigga finally connected her eyes with Loki's. Cold. _So very_ _cold_. Empty of everything. _Merciless_. No recognition, no sympathy. Nothing.

And it that same moment Frigga knew that Loki – her once little mischievous dear boy - will never forgive her no matter how much she begged him - if it could have helped she wouldn't hesitate to beg. Never will he look at her with love and adoration, with gratefulness and care like he did as a child. Never will he come to her for silent only she could provide support because life once again was cruel to him. And he had no one but her in his loneliness.

Loki nor want nor need her anymore. He doesn't _care_ for her anymore. Now she was just a lying woman who stood with others and saw him being ruined under the sounds of laugher and mockery. She was nothing.

"Greetings, Queen Frigga of Asgard."

Distant and indifferent. Loki looked sideways like he had neither interest nor desire to talk to the person in front of him, that a few words were enough to dismiss her. Because obviously she didn't matter. Thor clenched his jaw – back on Jotunheim he swore to himself that he would not have Loki to treat their mother like that. Anyone else – but not her. When he stepped forward and already opened his mouth Frigga abruptly turned to him and with a light push to his chest stopped anything he wanted to say. Thor looked questioningly at his mother, but retreated under her pleading gaze.

They both knew how much Frigga wanted to talk to her younger son - _just_ _to talk_. She had so much to say to Loki. So much she has to beg his forgiveness for. She has wronged him. And nobody even apologized to him. For lies, for betrayal, for leaving him alone in his time of need to deal with that pain, for mistreating, for abandoning, for forgetting, _for everything_.

But Loki will have none of it. Too little. Too late.

"If my memory does not fail me, milady, it is known in all the Nine Realms how you never leave your husband's side during his… sleep. It is frankly surprising that you break such important custom for the king of your archenemies-"

"Loki, please, just let me-"

"-and I don't think that I wish to take responsibility for that. Gods know my visit has already made an effect on your people. Your _husband_ needs you by his side, Queen Frigga. He will be lost without your fair presence. So to not aggravate a situation you should go back to him. All Father is a more pleasant company than _Jotun_. And negotiations should start soon. No need to bore you. Your son will take care of Asgard, I am sure. It was… was _nice_ to meet you, Lady Frigga."

With that Loki bowed just a little – not respectfully but not offending either – and stepped away to the circle of his men. Frigga only stood there looking at Loki's back trying to keep her tears. He was right. She had no right to hope. And yes, she left Odin's side because of Loki – because of Loki _only_…

Not to show how much Loki's words and behavior broke her heart Frigga smiled to Thor, caressing his cheek. Thor looked pained and concerned for his mother, but she just silenced him by her calm smile. Then Frigga said her goodbyes to everyone and left. _Odin_ waited her.

~o~0~o~

A/N: What do you think? About Avengers? Frigga? Loki? It is important for me to know your opinion, as always)))

Next chapter will be the last about Asgard by the way. Finally, right?)))


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my dears! Take this next chapter. (I am sorry for delays – I have to study and write my diploma).

And to everyone who reads this: I AM SORRY for grammar mistakes. Honestly you should understand that English is galaxies far far away from my native language and I am not perfect but _I'm trying_. Sure there are betas or whatever but I am seriously unfamiliar with that stuff. So…. You've got to read as it is.

Thanks to everyone who reviews! Guys, I adore you)))

Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

When the table has been prepared the residents of Asgard, Midgard and Jotunheim have finally started to discuss the situation.

Not really in the first place wanting to discuss Asgard-Jotunheim relationship but as it was it was already late to go back Loki wanted to get the maximum benefit seeing how eager Thor was to do whatever he wished. Midgard wasn't taking part in this discussion – it was not their business. Avengers were here to take Loki back to Earth, but debriefing about their common enemy will be in Stark Tower. They were as interested party but did not participate in the negotiations, which was totally okay for them.

Generally everything was formal; advisers were talking over two-sided cooperation, about trade, about other stuff though with much wariness, attentiveness and caution. If Jotuns didn't want something – Aesir would have to deal with it.

But further on Thor relaxed, he was often reminding Loki of their past, their adventures, laughing on funny moments. But never looked at him while doing so. Loki tried to stay calm, to not react, because it _hurt_, hurt, even now. Why wouldn't Thor just shut up?

When Thor started again Loki snapped at last.

"We are _not_ at family dinner, Thor Odinson. We are on parleys. If you are willing to humiliate me like you always did… Seems like that you don't treat me equally _enough_ to-"

"Loki! You _are_ my equal! I think no lesser of you that you are…"

_That you are Jotun_. Everyone understood what Thor wanted to say. Of course. So that's where problem lies. Loki didn't let his indifferent mask slip, didn't let anger cloud his thoughts. Even now after so many words about brotherhood and kinship _and_ _love_ Thor still couldn't get over fact that Loki sat in front of him in his Jotun form. '_I think no lesser of you_…' Right. No lesser so that you won't even _look_ at me?

_Why not make it into advantage though? Oh, Thor. _

"Good words, Thor-king. But in the end of the day you have always been poor liar."

Thor startled.

"I am not lying, Loki! That thing that you are Jotun doesn't change anything. If you so want I will treat you as befits a king of Nine Realms – equally - like I would any elf or dwarf!"

Loki stayed silent on Thor's heated outburst. Everyone watched what will happen next. Then there was soft but challenging:

"Then prove it."

Thor blinked, surprised.

"Of course, broth- Loki. You will have anything you wish and that I can offer. As one king to another-"

"No."

"I… What? I'm sorry?"

"No. You can prove it another way. The thing is, Thor – _I_ don't _matter_. _I_ don't need anything from you and that you can graciously offer. Not for me I ask this. It's not that. I will ask you next: allow any Jotun to step on Asgard lands. Any Jotun will be able to visit Asgard as guest if he or she so wished and be treated as such – with freedom and without threats for its safety… as in any Realm indeed… _like you would any elf or dwarf_."

Silence was thick in hall. Thor looked shocked and Natasha would say 'cornered'. Tony would have whistle if he wasn't afraid for bad – really _bad_ - consequences for himself. Steve on the other hand was glad – because _racism_ on such levels as it was on Asgard and Jotunheim will lead to no good. To start change that was the right move.

Meanwhile satisfied with desired effect Loki continued softly and politely.

"Are we so different? Are we not beings related by our one true home, living on branches of Yggdrasil and keeping a balance of things? I will of course never tell that we have at least one similarity with your people ('_Gods save us from that_", Loki muttered for himself)… but we too have laws and rights. And as a king of Nine Realms – don't you treat each being fairly and just?

"Jotuns are no one's friends", Hogun said confidently before Thor could make up his mind.

Loki knew what Hogun was doing – misleading, inspiring doubt. Thor will find truth in Loki's words – but how could those near Thor let it happen? They are foolishly loosing Thor, so they are attacking.

_Nice try. _

"As you should know Jotunheim during my ruling created transnational links and cooperation between many Realms. Even if once I was the second prince, my diplomatic skills have not disappeared as my title did. My politics brought peace when with Laufey there was silence or very tense neutrality. Not that I will invite them often to my home – Jotunheim is rather harsh and cold place – not for anyone. But nonetheless if anyone so wished to come – he will be my welcome guest".

"I- I… Um. I didn't hear about that", Thor said confused.

"Oh. Shame. Asgard it seems has been left out. Does it mean that your allies are forgetting about you? It is quite risky in time like this. In your place ('_ha-ha-ha'_) I wouldn't have… Oh, right. This is not my place to give advises. But thank you for your input, Hogun the Grim. You may as well keep your mouth shut while kings are talking. And when one of them doesn't like to be interrupted by some thickheaded brute _– and former traitor to the throne_ - that has no right to be taking part in political discussion. At first I was silent about this but now I tell you, Thor: this is the matter of my Realm and I wish ones uninvolved left this room".

Again Thor found himself standing against his friends. He didn't like it. He hated it. But on the other side Loki was correct. If one king does not want those uninvolved to hear about Realm business he has a right to speak of it privately. His friends were thus – the friends. Alas…

Fandral gritted his teeth and with a shove to his chair left the table, not forgetting to cast one last hateful glance in Loki's direction. Volstagg and Hogun left without much noise, but still with anger in their moves.

When the doors finally were shut, Loki casually asked.

"So what is your answer, Thor-king? Would you treat my people like any other race? Like they deserve it? Or _not_, proving to me that all your words are lies?"

Thor looked around. His fellow advisers who stayed looked alarmed and fearful on such future perspective. He couldn't blame them. But since Jotuns entered Asgard there was no wrong move from their side, no provocative word to raise a battle. On the contrary they behaved even better than anyone else. How did Loki achieve it? All Thor (and Loki back then) knew about Jotuns in the past now proved him wrong. Or was it wrong in the first place? Was it not what Odin had wanted them to believe from a young age?

And speaking of Odin. _What_ will his father think when he wakes up and sees their sworn enemies walk the streets of Asgard freely? How he would react when his own son let such thing happen? And what should he do when it becomes known that by the law he will be incapable to change that?

Finally looking on his mortal friends Thor once again realized how truly opposite they stood to Asgard customs. Steve earlier as the leader of the Avengers made it clear that he didn't approve treatment of Jotuns just because they were different from Aesir. He called it racism and taking his experience from the past such thing _never_ ends well. For any side. Others supported. So it was obvious what Midgard thought.

_So what should he do? _

He made up his mind from the beginning.

"I agree."

There were gasps of shock from his men. Steve nodded his head once, smiling. Loki though looked at him with strange expression that thunder god couldn't read.

Thor knew he did the right thing. So why does he feel so bad? Is it truly what being king feels like? If so Thor underestimated his powers.

"Let us continue."

~o~0~o~

Tony seriously needed a break, so he quietly stood from the table and after assuring his friends that everything was just awesome left the room. All these fucking negotiations were playing on his nerves. Damn, he has never liked to go on those meetings back at home – _why_ must he suffer them on the entirely different planet, huh?

And _Loki_. Shit, Tony was impressed. The guy sat there calm and collected knowing his business. Like he was not in front of his adopted brother who jumped out from his skin to please him every now and then. If Thor wasn't his friend Tony would have called it pathetic – _far_ from cool, seriously. But hey – family business always sucks. To add to that people of Asgard who humiliated him, hurt him and threw him away to the dogs. Not that he knew the whole story only that Loki was being punished (as he should have, mind you) but without any right to defend himself or explain (don't forget those disturbing words when all of them talked to Loki for the first time, damn it) and that Odin ripped away Loki's magic when he had no right to do so or something. Like magic is the important part of any sorcerer's being and to rip it away it's like half destroy the body and soul and leave it hollow. Something about Nine Realm rule of things. Like Odin had his right to block magic (fair punishment – to be impotent) but not rip it away. Oh, boy. And not forget the Avengers who defeated him! The _nerve_ of him… But for his people Loki put all this shit away and just focused on the task. It was admirable in Tony's book. He still didn't like Loki in the least but he couldn't help but respect him.

"I can't believe Thor let him-"Tony saw Robin Hood (Was it _Fandral_? Whatever. Did he care? No) stood behind the door and sharply whispered to his two other Viking friends – Giant Hairy Bear and moody Jackie Chan.

"Hey there guys! How is it going? I would call it disturbing that we are standing here and chatting like teenage girls while all the fun is going behind closed doors, but _come on_. I came out because – _the_ _tension_. But seriously –your planet is weird as hell. Even listening about your customs – ugh!"

"Mortal!" Tony nearly jumped when Grizzly roared at him. "How can you stand them?"

"I… don't know what are you talking about?"

"_Jotuns_! Those beasts! And Loki! Traitorous-"

"Hey! Whoa! Should you be talking like that about the king? "

"He is no king. He is a monster from monstrous lands," one with mustache imperiously said. Was it always like that in Asgard? Because Tony was really fed up with their stupid arrogance without a trace of brain.

"Yeah, and you are prince charming. Tell you what: stop your insults and – don't know - be there for Thor or something. I'm sure he needs you – you are his friends, right?"

"Thor has lost his mind! Let those mindless monstrosities-"

"_Seriously_ guys - they behaved better than you, you know? And stop it with that _damned racism. _It is not cool-"

"Silence, mortal. You know not what you are talking about ".

"Oh… _Nice_. Okay. Great chat. But before I go – you may be a god and stuff but I represent Earth here. Like an ambassador. And as I recall Loki kindly mentioned - you are _no one_ here. You are not even at the table. So feel free and keep your opinion to yourself or you will follow that amok girlfriend of yours. It will be funny how your once prisoner got you all in prisons without even saying a word. It should be _epic_. But anyway. Good talk. _Bye_. "

Tony thought that it is not _that_ bad at the table after all.

~o~0~o~

Mortals were led to their chambers in palace to rest and sleep so they will depart at dawn. Thor proposed Loki to take his old rooms while they haven't been touched except cleaning since Loki was absent. Loki politely refused but thanked Thor for the effort saying that he will stay with his men. Though Loki requested to visit his chambers and if Thor wasn't against it to take some things like his own researches or books or private things, assuring that he would not touch anything that belongs to Asgard. Thor agreed with a smile even if it was not returned.

Later when night has fallen Steve Rogers found himself standing at the end of the hall. He tried to find a servant or actually anyone to help him find kitchens – Steve had no desire to eat back then when humans were led to feast because of what was going on. It was stressful enough to fight off his appetite. Now though… Of course there were guards but Captain decided not to distract them from their duty.

Steve had started to fear that he would get lost when he heard someone talking. Not really wanting to be caught eavesdropping Steve hid behind the pillar. Truly he acted foolishly but he didn't regret it later. Because the one who he saw was Loki. Black-haired god stood near huge doors speaking quietly to some girl. She was young and pretty, and by the looks she was one of the servants.

No longer knowing what to think - Loki till now was cruel and rude to any inhabitant of Asgard - and not wanting to go against his own principles as a gentleman, Steve was about to interfere when suddenly Loki changed his form becoming pale-skinned and green-eyed - like before when Avengers fought him - and gently kissed the hand of a young girl who gratefully smiled. Loki then gave her his bow, and disappeared into the rooms in front of which they stood. The girl stood there for a while, looking lost and sad. Then through the open door she bowed one last time and left.

Steve stood there for a while grasping what he saw, but eventually calmed down. He thought he understood what happened and it brought little smile to his face. Well, he was searching something. So let's go then.

~o~0~o~

"My prince!"

Loki was on his way to his old chambers when familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned and saw Midari, his young servant, who was with him after he came to age. This young girl was one of the few who treated him with soft and sincere attitude and deep respect. Often she could cheer him up by mild words or light touch on the shoulder – what he needed after wearisome days of Thor's arrogance and all of Asgard's bullying.

Loki liked her. Maybe because of that she was treating him like he was not just dirt, but actually a person. Midari was the one he could distantly call 'friend', though it is not right for a prince to befriend a servant. And after all… he had no friends in Asgard.

But truly – he was glad to see her. _Truly truly glad_.

"I'm not your prince anymore, Midari."

Loki could not be more truthful. She looked at his blue form and foreign attire with wide eyes but his heart beat easier when he didn't see disgust and hate in them. She looked more in wonder than in fright. Also she tried to recognize his features what actually was not that hard a task.

Midari startled when Loki smiled crookedly at her and she realized that she was staring. Blushing she averted her blue eyes and tried to apologize.

"Oh, I am so sorry, my lord. Please, I didn't want to-"

"It is nothing. And stop it with formalities. Today is the last time you will see me anyway. So how do you fare?"

"Thank you, my lord. I am well. I have kept your rooms clean and safe. Everything is how you left them".

"Take my sincerest thanks, Midari".

"You were always so kind for me, my lord. Even in my faults you were patient – not like anyone else", she smiled sadly. "Where would I find such good lord again?"

Loki smiled too. Then on a whim his blue appearance vanished, replacing itself by his Aesir form. Midari looked amazed and blushed again when Loki took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Be well, Midari. I hope we will meet again though it will be most likely impossible."

"Won't you come back my lord?"

"I'm afraid no. No, I will not."

"I am sorry to hear that. But I will hope too, my lord."

"Thank you, dear. For everything. I wish you farewell."

After that Loki bowed and walked in his chambers. Midari looked at his back, trying to keep her tears. She would miss him. Exhaling softly young girl bowed too in respect – though no one saw her doing so except Steve – and quickly stepped away from the hall, disappearing in darkness.

~o~0~o~

When doors finally closed Loki exhaled and heavily leaned to the wall. Now that he was between his faithful men, he has nothing to fear. And still… it hurts. Familiar places, faces, Frigga… Oh. It hurts even after all these years.

While being in his old rooms Loki held back tears. All his life he has lived here… His room. His safe place. His bed, his chest, his books and desk, where he sat days straight studying, his big shelf and little private things he bought in other realms or has done himself. So many memories…

But now… stop with sentiments. He will never be back here so he must take what he needs and forget about this place. Maybe he would even seal his rooms by magic so no one will ever enter it. Yes, he will do so. Tomorrow.

Ivari looked at his king and sighed: he was just a boy after all and had already endured so much.

"You did well, my lord."

Amazing how simple words could soothe and warm the heart. Loki blinked and looked at Ivari with big eyes. And then he allowed himself little grateful smile. Slowly nodding to himself Loki softly reached old man's hand as if thanking for comfort and stepped away to the bed. He had a hard day after all. He deserves his rest.

Tomorrow Ivari and other Jotuns will be backing home. And Loki will continue his journey. Midgard was waiting for him.

A/N: I apologize about maybe not so accurate information about how they are doing it in Asgard or in Jotunheim but please – seriously I have only saw two movies, a while ago read mythology (not everything, because it freaked me out) and actually just wished to write this because I thought it was cool in my head to draw Loki standing in the middle of the storm while Thor and Avengers gaped at him in awe. And, my, look where it got me…

Thank you again who is still reading. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! Thanks for everyone who reads, leaves reviews and just stays with my sleepy story. I know there is no action yet – sorry - but you have to wait for the late chapters, I'm afraid. Bad meL Seems like I can't stop with _all the feels_! K Or not. Eh... Anyway… My story mine. We are back on Earth!

~o~0~o~

Two days away from home and seriously – it felt like eternity. So many things happened in such a short period of time and the only thing humans wanted is to be back to normality.

Now they all sat in jet, Avengers plus Loki, going to SHIELD to make Fury know where the hell they have gone because they actually left without as much as a word to their Director. They remembered how Thor appeared to Avengers in such haste and blurted out the situation – enemy, threat, everyone in danger, need help, _Loki_ - yeah, they clearly forgot to mention their superior that they were gone to _another fucking planet_! Realm. Whatever. Two Realms in fact. But who cares? They were sure once they explained Fury will calm down. Hopefully.

At dawn everyone gathered on the Bifrost. First Jotuns left – Loki exchanged some words with his men after what Heimdall send them to Jotunheim. Thor gave instructions to his mother, leaving her in charge – she would have to protect Asgard while he was gone. Humans not really wanted to mind what else Thor said to whom because they just wanted to go home already.

Jet waited where they left it.

As soon as they all landed to the ground reliving an aftermath of Bifrost everyone made a double take on Loki because for the first time since they saw him on Jotunheim he was as they remembered him – his pale _not blue_ appearance. He was back in his armor minus helmet and coat but clearly some things changed in his clothes. Gone were all Asgard's markings on his bracers – replaced by something else - Jotun's features maybe. His colors now were more black than green but mostly everything was the same. Thor once said that any armor in Asgard was specifically made for each person – it must follow a warrior through life.

Loki sat with Steve – the furthest seat from Thor. Everyone mostly was silent because awkwardness was unbearable. And all because of Loki. Not that they _feared_ him just… It was the first time they were in one boat together – not as enemies, but as allies. This was new and nervous. They were not far and trip would take not long but silence was deafening.

"You are truly a good king, Loki".

_Smooth_, thought Tony about Thor's oh so lovely try to break a tension. As if not hearing Thor's soft and kind words (the first words since they entered jet) and openly ignoring him, Loki who sat perfectly still till now suddenly turned and looked Steve in the eyes. Steve felt uneasy and a little bit in awe when he looked back in those green magnificent orbs.

After everything what they all saw in Jotunheim Loki has stopped being for them a crazy murderous little brother of Thor with a lot of daddy issues, 'bag of cats' as Bruce has called him once. No, no, no. Now he appeared calm, collected, clever, reasonable and truly dangerous _god_. The king of Jotunheim, ruler of one of the Nine Realms. One of the most _feared_ of Realms so to speak. With people who respected and treasured him, who would go to war for _him_. And it was _far_ from Thor, who was also now king. So very _very_ far. With Loki you wouldn't talk about food and training in gym, laughing if Thor puzzled about simple things. Quite the opposite - you don't mess with someone like Loki. Ever.

And Steve looking fascinated in Loki's green eyes couldn't possibly forget how those eyes were shining bloody red on blue-grey skin covered in something like tattoos on someone so ethereal that you begin to believe in fairy tales. And Steve was feeling now just like that – like some great alien deity sat in front of simple guy from Brooklyn.

"Captain Rogers. As you are the leader of your… team I will speak with you. I want you all to understand that my so-called _'help'_ goes with some important terms. I made a deal with you and will do whatever what is in my power to defeat the enemy. But you also have to fulfill your part of the deal. Right?"

"Yes", Steve said transfixed looking only in Loki's eyes. _What is wrong with him?_ Loki must be doing something to him. Why else those eyes are so hypnotic? Definitely magic.

"And what are those terms, Reindeer games?" Tony interrupted quite smugly. He was bored to sit and be silent. He wanted some action. Hopefully it won't pull him in trouble.

Loki turned slowly to Stark lifting a brow. What an insufferable mortal. And _so_ _annoying_.

"My terms, _Mr Stark_, are quite simple and easy to perform. First of all, your shepherd – oh, my apologies – your _Director_ Fury is no one to me. He will not tell me what to do, because I do what _I_ want, and it's not like I take an order from mortal _ever_. You will make sure that I will not be threatened like a criminal for I have served my punishment and now a free man. Not to say the king so… I will not tolerate hostility or even the mentioning of cells or imprisonment. You all will talk to me _only_ about our case and about nothing more, because I have no intentions to even be in your presence more than required. All the other time you leave me alone and not bother me. If something goes wrong like… sudden assault or… attempt on my freedom - the deal is off. It will be troublesome to help while injured or dead don't you think? And I will go back to my kingdom and with no regrets for there are none will leave you to your fate. As I said, they are simple. So – do we have a deal?"

Avengers looked on each other. Maybe Loki is a trickster but everything what he asked for was… fair. All he wanted was respect, only business contact and no Fury or SHIELD so far. Fair enough.

"Yes. We have a deal", Steve said confidently.

"And the last thing", Loki suddenly said that all in the jet froze.

"If I _ever_ hear some futile nickname or other trash exiting your mouth instead of my name or title, Mr Stark, I will tear away your tongue from your big mouth and I'm sure will do this world a favor. Am I clear?"

Everyone from Loki looked on Tony, who sat still and little fearfully glared on god of mischief with open in shock mouth. That with Loki's _look_ was pretty menacing. Swallowing hard Tony croaked:

"Cristal clear… _Loki_".

~o~0~o~

"What the hell this son of a bitch is doing here?"

Loki's lips thinned as he looked on the Avengers. Then he merely said to them, not in the slightest acknowledging Fury and SHIELD soldiers with raised guns.

"We had a deal."

Turning slightly away as if wanting to teleport Steve rushed forward and almost grabbed Loki's hand but in the last moment thought better not to do so.

"_Please_ Loki. Everything will be solved right now. Don't… Please don't go".

Loki looked amused because of Steve Roger's actions. Just like every other Avenger in the room. Fury on the other side looked pissed off.

"The fuck is going on here! Rogers! Have you lost your fucking mind? You two – get this excuse of the god to the lowest cell! Now!"

"Sir!"

"Director, please!"

"You better not touch me", Loki said softly to two armed men who got closer to him. When they laughed Loki smiled his sweetest smile and inclined his head little to the side.

Actually he didn't plan to leave the Avengers so quickly; Loki _knew_ that they won't be able to reason with Fury. He just wanted them to _fear_ of losing his help and assistance. Not that he cared at all but seeing how they squirm beneath him in fear and anguish was delightful. It was fun to see Earth's mighty heroes, who defeated him all those years ago, break every rule for him, _because_ of him. Go against themselves just because they _desperately_ needed his help. After all – _they_ came for him. It is their problem now. Loki will just sit and enjoy the show.

When one soldier moved to grab his arm still aiming gun to his face, Loki caught that arm and held – still smiling mildly. Avengers, realizing that the deal went right through the window, silently jerked. Loki looked quickly on everyone from the six: Banner looked like he will gladly run away and never come back, Captain looked like a lost puppy, Romanoff and Barton were like they knew that all was already over, Thor looked like he was going to cry (_oh, by the Nine_) and Stark stood frozen on spot with raised arm in failed attempt to stop everything from happening. These mortals were truly entertaining, Loki mused to himself.

But returning to current situation Loki looked on the soldier, who wanted to free his hand, and idea appeared in his head. Now smiling with all teeth Loki let his Jotun form reveal on his hand. _He will never be ashamed about it. He is proud of it_. With this freezing man's arm black spots of dead skin and muscle began to appear. Soldier screamed in fear and pain what brought the second one to fire. Someone cried 'No', others just held their breaths in fright. But before bullet could have hit Loki's face god disappeared.

The room fell silent. When nothing happened after long minutes what meant Loki was gone Avengers sighed in utter defeat. Steve closed his eyes. Barton cursed aloud and dirty. Natasha clenched her jaw. Tony leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. Banner just stood and breathed. Thor almost ripped his golden hair from his head. So much effort – and for _nothing_!

They fucked up. Grandly. Completely. Thanks, Fury.

Suddenly chill gripped the air and everyone in the room flinched. Before anyone could react Loki appeared right behind instantly stiffened Fury. Very cold hand touched Fury's throat that Director involuntary shivered. When on pure reflex Fury reached to his gun he shockingly found out that it wasn't there.

"It's not wise, mortal", Loki whispered in Fury's ear. While SHIELD's Director tried to calm himself, Loki circled him and smiled.

"Looking for this?"

And with that Loki raised now _his_ gun in men's face. Right to his remained eye. Oh, how he reminded Odin…

Time seemed to stop entirely while Loki held Fury on gunpoint. But after seeing how Fury seethed in hate and spite and seemed to accept his approaching fate to be killed by deity, Loki suddenly smirked. In a mere second a gun in his hand nebulized into atoms with green sparks. Shaking his hands to get off the dust Loki humorously observed:

"Pathetic mortal thing…"

Once again looking in Fury's now disbelieving face the god of mischief pronounced:

"Director Fury. As we all calmed down I believe that your team wants to talk to you about some particular matter, which involves _me_. I am sure", Loki cheered with delightful smile, "that they will be able to convey the whole essence for given situation in full. As for now I should go. Your tower, Mr Stark, awaits my presence. And one more thing…"

Loki turned to the Avengers.

"Make sure that this", Loki showed around himself, "never happens again. Next time I may not be in such good mood. As of now – have a nice talk".

With final toothy mocking smile Loki disappeared in mere air, leaving beyond angry irritated _edged_ Fury and now afraid for _their_ throats Avengers alone.

A/N: Seriously I must say it's the first time that I write an _actual_ fanfic… And I am truly happy for those who read it and reviewsJ Seriously I adore you!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: In my defense… I was busy studying. Right… I'M SO SORRY! But please it was _so hard_ to write again, I had no idea how to make it work… And I am really awful at plots :( But here it is another chapter! Who loves Jane… *sigh* not sorry, 'cause I don't like her. And it may seem confusing because this chapter is mostly Loki's POV but in some parts not really. But I hope it is readable.

Guys! Thank you all so much who is still reading! I know it's been a while sorry again but thanks anyway! By the way if you want - check my other story "A step from the edge" at least there Thor and Loki not so cold to each other – quite opposite: ) Let it compensate all the angst we have here :D

Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

Loki didn't actually care where he would live. That AI Jarvis led him on the higher floors what resulted in big well furnisher room with a great view on the city. Room itself was not impersonalized – there was no input from the owner. Just some rich design from fashion catalogs most likely. After some thought Loki decided that while he would live here he won't make it full of his stuff. Everything what he would need - clothes, books or other things he brought from Jotunheim and his chambers in Asgard - can be kept in his dimension pocket. This room will not become home. Even for a short time.

Before the only place where he felt secure and truly at home were his rooms in Asgard. There he could quietly study, could decorate with things he found in journeys or made himself, could relax and dream. _But not anymore_. That place is shut for him forever. Now it only hurts thinking of it as of another lie. There was never his place. Of course he has his chambers in Jotunheim palace - he with his brother made them very pleasing to the sight. He even now can't hold a smile remembering time spend together with Helblindi doing something as domestic as setting books on shelves.

But what Loki understood recently was that it was no matter _where_ he lived - his king's mansion, some small rooms while visiting citizens in villages or even Avenger Tower - all that mattered was with _whom_ he stayed.

Before it was with Thor when they were alone and did whatever they wished, only two of them. Before it was with his not-mother in her beautiful gardens where he himself planted many flowers. Now his home was with Helblindi. Their peaceful evenings spend in each other's company or their trips in Jotunheim full of discovering and laughing and sharing. Home was with his students and their eager wishes to show them more, to tell them more so they will become great sorcerers just like their master. Home was with his people, discussing how to better improve their lives.

And thus four walls, a desk, a window, a bed to sleep - unimportant. Just a place to stay. But whatever Loki wished he understood that for the Avengers _this tower_ was a _home_. So… he could respect that. _But_ just a little.

Speaking of home… What was odd was how Thor was eager to leave Asgard. Surely Midgard could not become so close to heart to that oaf. While in Asgard it was not so hard to notice how utterly _burdened_ Thor was with his new responsibilities. How little freedom Thor had in contrast of his life as a prince. Does it mean Thor _finally_ understood that being a king is not only feasting and celebrating, but actually working hard and with great care? Of course Loki was the king longer than Thor but still: if you know what you are doing, if you remember lessons of history and the wisdom of previous kings and giving all yourself for those looking up to you – then there will be no burdens but only peace.

But Thor has always preferred training fields instead of education after all. Maybe here Thor is no king but the avenger? Clearly there are responsibilities too but not that burdening maybe? ... Or maybe it was because of that damned _woman_?

Seriously it was what annoyed Loki most when he thought about it (only _once_ and just because he was bored out of his mind). Thor is born to be king; he IS a king now and even knowing it Thor wastes his time on some mortal woman who will never stay with thunder god forever because of her little lifespan. Thor was expected to find a wife, yes. Who would have ruled with him, forever by his side! It means choose any – Vanaheim, Alfheim, _Asgard_ _for Thor's sake_. Sif tried so hard… Pathetic.

But still – maybe there is really an undying love _who knows_ – but Loki just _can't_ digest it. Some girl with no perspective in life beside her irritating naïve beliefs got lucky that some god fell on her head from the sky – _okay_. But she is a scientist and Thor is dunce. Loki once wondered of what they can talk about beside how Bifrost is amazing and the stars in the sky breathtaking. Because Jane Foster _of course_ loved to hear about how Thor smashed things with his mighty hammer, how blood of his enemies covered fields etcetera. Because what _else_? Thor is a warrior king and his queen should be as well (Frigga is a magic user but in need she will take a sword and fight for Asgard – that is who she is). Any question – elementary question at this – about workings of the Bifrost or explanation how exactly Mjolnir comes back to Thor's hand or how Thor can fly – in what doctor Foster could be truly interested (and it is not even speaking about magic which mortals stupidly call science) - will be met with thick wall. And there it is again – will Thor have her when she is sixty and he is still a young man? They will make such a _lovely_ couple indeed.

Giving her false hope and robbing her of her time – that is what Loki sees. But yes – there is maybe _love_ after all, of course. Still… wait. Why does he even think about these things? Like he cares. Whatever. He drifted away in his boredom. Again.

Like always it brought thoughts regarding his own life. Loki is a king but with no queen. _Yet_ at least. Not that Loki was against marriage – quite opposite – he always dreamed for someone who he will love and who will love him back. It was a dream he wished to come true so desperately in his youth. But how could he think about it while living in Asgard? In a place where everyone – every single one – was bigger and stronger than he, more popular than a dark second prince? How could he with his black hair and slender figure confront some loud stupid oaf, who had killing enemies and drinking mead as his life goal? He with his magic and intelligent conversation where words and tricks were shunned and humiliated?

Loki long ago realized that there was no hope in finding consort in Asgard. How could he when no matter what he does any lady was more interested in Mighty Thor who was an heir to the throne, who was a golden boy and a perfect picture of Asgard? No one saw Loki as Loki. He was _a brother of Thor_. No more than that.

Jotunheim was also out of question. No matter what he thought there was actually just a number of runts in whole Realm. As it seems runts were a rarity. Loki even visited some of them. But sadly Loki was not interested in any relationship with any of them. Besides Loki would not marry an arranged marriage. He was always against this kind of things even if they were everywhere. And not because he didn't want a Jotun as a mate. He just wanted something else.

In his youth he visited Alfheim and Vanaheim. There where magic was treasured and not seen as cowardice Loki found peace at least for a time. It was so refreshing to leave Asgard where he actually suffocated and meet people who could understand him and not judge. Who could be interested and truly able to listen what he has to say. In fact the closest Loki called good acquaintances were elves and vanir, but only when Loki visited alone. He got to know many men and women worth his time and interest.

But of course Loki could not have made _actual_ friends because Thor was against idea that Loki leaves him to someone who knows nothing about might and warrior honor and wished for Loki to be by his side only, not distracting himself for things not worthy of a prince of Asgard. That made the number of Loki's travels drop measurably. _'You have friends in Asgard, brother. And you should be glad that they accept you even with your strange ways and questionable preferences where any other would not. They are brave and strong and you won't find better. Be thankful, Loki.' _Yeah, how could he forget his _friends_? Gods, don't even go there, Loki.

Oh, he got distracted again. All this thing with marriage only took away his time. He will find someone worthy or he will not. But if it happens he will know right away. But now is not the time to think about it. At. All.

Avengers will be back soon. The talk with Fury takes its time - it is evening already. Loki has plans to discuss living arrangements for now and maybe tomorrow they all will actually sit and explain what is going on and 'together' they will start to think about what to do. Yes. It will do.

He definitely has no intension to interact with them. That blasted Barton is continuously pisses him off by his glares and angry remarks. How very tiring. It was good that Loki learned not to react for such behavior during his long life because he would have gone mad pretty quickly and pretty early. Romanoff too with her always composed self and silent judgment. Like she is better only by standing on the right side (that was not always) – everything else is not of import it seems, because _she is a hero now_. Those hypocrites.

Stark… he didn't even know. He will never say it out loud but Stark and he could have been on normal terms if not for a big picture. They both shared many similarities and love for inventions plus the attitude to people in general but just because Stark 'was good' and Loki 'was bad' everyone will look accusingly if by some miracle they have become not friends (yeah _sure_) but say good allies. Some would say that he bewitched Stark or something. He will think about it later.

Banner and Rogers were mostly polite and that's why he didn't think of them much. In Asgard they were the most 'understanding'. Banner most definitely won't trouble him with morals like Rogers could (like he gets to talk with that beast of his). Doctor was quiet and often stayed away so it's all the better. About Rogers Loki didn't worry. Man was so old-fashioned and naïve, almost pure – to make this mortal uncomfortable will be fun.

And then there was Thor. _'By the Nine let him stay away from me'_, Loki pleaded to whoever could hear him. Everything will be all right if Thor just ceases to disturb him. They just work together. Nothing more. As long as Thor remembers this there will be no conflicts or shouting. But if Thor forgets… he won't hesitate to answer, to put him in HIS place, to just… put him away. It will hurt less.

But somehow he thinks that no matter what happens he will be hurting all the time...

~o~0~o~

The first thing Tony asked coming home was where Loki was. Jarvis answered that Mr Loki was on the roof. But before everyone could sigh in relief Loki silently stepped from the dark side of the room grinning widely because of the reactions his appearance caused. Every single one of them twitched and unconsciously went to their weapons. Gold star for them for abandoning that stupid idea very quickly.

_Will there be a time when they cease to do so? _

"Holy shit! God! I don't need another heart attack! Jarvis! You said-"

"My apologies, sir. Mr Loki 'was' on the roof when you arrived", Jarvis answered politely.

"Yeah, awesome. Like I need _more_ stress today". Tony slowly turned to Loki. "You… I see you made yourself home?" Tony addressed Loki awkwardly.

"As much as I could", Loki said leaning casually on the wall.

"Will you… be going blue in my tower?" Rogers was _so close_ to actually face-palming. "_Very tactful. Really_", Steve hissed quietly. Tony decided to ignore him. "I ask so that I won't freak out from surprise!"

"Do you want to? I have no problem with it." Loki's wide stare was a little startling. Not that they were against… No. They actually were. From the look on Thor's face thunder god was _very_ against that idea. In truth Loki scared them to death with those eyes and blue skin. Imagine met Loki at night… Better stick to familiarity.

"No-no. This is... fine. Yeah, be like that. Ugh I need a drink".

Stark went to his bar. It left the others to speak with Loki. They were so awkward around him that it took Loki's hardest to keep his face straight.

"Loki?" Steve finally approached. "Where will you stay?"

"Jarvis showed me the guest room on 73 floor".

"Right. Oh! It means Bruce is on the floor above you and Thor's below. Is this acceptable?"

Clint muttered something under his nose apparently about Steve's freaking friendliness to Loki while too going to the bar. Natasha was a step behind him. Thor stood not so far from Loki.

"Let us discuss something more important. Like how was your lovely chat with Fury. And why I am here at all, but that talk I think will be best to have tomorrow – _if you don't mind_."

Like someone will actually mind.

"Of course. Guys let's go to the living room. I think it's time for debrief." They all moved ahead. Avengers took their usual seats while Loki took a place near windows so that he could see all of them.

The following silence broke Tony. He was tired, Fury's yelling at them for hours made him want to throw himself out the window just to escape – suit or no suit. And he just wanted to lie down in his own bed in his own fucking home. In New damn York. _Earth_.

"Well! At least Fury knows you are here. Congratulations. I understand you probably wanted to make sure all parties know you are here officially or something. Fury was not happy though. Like… at all."

"Oh… _really_? What gave you that idea, Stark?" Loki asked innocently.

"I know, right? So pissed. I think he needs a vacation".

"I would never have guessed. With job like his he must sleep with his eye open."

"Must be exhausting-"

Before those two could out sass each other Steve hurried to stop them. Shocking was that they both were not amused because of interruption.

"Important thing is that Fury and SHIELD now knows about your involvement with us, Loki. He also knows not to touch you. Thor showed all needed documents. We will know if he changed his mind when… I don't know, when there will be a missile flying in our windows. But till then welcome to Earth."

Not that Loki doubted that Avengers will have their way – after all Fury hid much when they all only gathered for the first time, that didn't add much to their trust in Fury. But the thought that Nick Fury is now aware that Loki is free and able to do whatever he wishes on legal terms left a pleasant feeling in Loki.

In the corner of his eye Loki noticed how Thor beamed.

"What made you so happy Odinsson?" Even harsh 'Odinsson' didn't foul thunder god's mood.

"I am happy you are here, br-Loki. And we are living quite close. Is it not great?"

"Splendid", Loki sighed. "But feel free to avoid my place because you will remember that my magic is fully available to me now and no one will be able to invade my room. Do you follow?"

Loki noticed how Tony hid a smirk by sipping his drink.

"And don't look so smug, Mr Stark. With time your Artificial Intelligence workings are not so hard to understand." That replaced that smirk on a deep frown right away on engineer's face.

"Not… not so hard? You… Are you insane?!" And _that_ put a smile on Loki's face.

"Of course. Or I am just smart. As I see not many of you truly understand how things work around you," Loki said evenly.

"I…" It was difficult to argue. "S_ure_. Especially Rogers. And do not forget Thor! He is a golden winner."

"I see." Loki internally caught himself. Because they stopped talking business and went to idle talks. _Strange that it was so easy_. Loki looked at everyone. "If that is all?"

"Um… Are you waiting for me to dismiss you or something?" Stark asked unsure. Loki gave him a stare.

"No. I just wait for you to stop talking to me."

"Stopped." Tony even put up both his hands defensively.

"Good."

And with that Loki left the room.

"That was… strange". Bruce was the first to break the silence.

"Ya think?" Tony got up too heading to the door. "But at least I think I found someone to talk with among you… _dumbasses_" Last word he whispered to himself.

"Like he will talk to you". Clint sneered mockingly from the corner.

"Wanna bet? I see a bright future!... Thor? You okay there?"

Thor silently looked at the darkness Loki disappeared in. There was a small sad smile on his face.

"Yes my friends, it's just… I missed him and missed how he talked. Hearing it now… brings me hope."

"Right." Tony was _not_ the one for sentimental moments. "I'm out. Don't forget to lock the doors, kids. Or demon will come and drag you away to his dark kingdom..." Stopping just for a moment at the exit of the room Stark dropped over his shoulder. "But thinking twice… there is nothing you can do. Night!"

A/N: Thanks again for the wait! Your reviews will make me happy : )


End file.
